Skin Deep Beauty
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: This is a Regina x Belle femmeslash fic. Belle is tortured by her father after returning home from Rumpelstiltskin. Warning: torture, violence, sex, dark fun
1. I am innocent

**Chapter 1: "I am innocent"**

The red hot brand sizzled her flesh as it was applied to her shoulder. She bit through her lip to keep from crying out. Her face was pressed into the cold stone floor. The freezing floor actually gave her wounds a tiny bit of relief. That is until her torturer forced her back to her feet as her father walked into the chamber. Belle struggled to stay on her feet. If she fell over in the presence of her father, she would be punished severely. "No news of your fiancé, dearest daughter." her father looked her up and down coldly. "I'm afraid the demon that violated your soul must have spirited him away also."  
>"Father..." Belle's legs gave out and she stumbled forward onto her knees in front of him, barely able to stay upright. "I swear to you, he did nothing to me. I am still pure and clean." she begged fruitlessly for the thousandth time.<br>Her father's lip curled in disgust and her jailor grabbed her by the back of the neck and jerked her away from her father. "You went with that demon willingly." her father hissed.

"To save you and the town from the ogres!" she sputtered.  
>"No...you went willingly. Rumpelstiltskin didn't even have to drag you out of the hall that day. Your fiancé came to your defense, but instead you left your family to live with a vile beast."<br>Belle sobbed aloud at her father's condemning words. "I tried to raise you to be a good and virtuous woman, but I guess even a father can't erase what's already been written. You are a slut, just like your wretched mother was."  
>Her father slammed the door in her face and Belle was left in darkness with nothing but her suffering.<p>

_"Her father shunned her. He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After awhile she threw herself off the tower. She died."_

Belle stirred from sleep before sunrise. Her body trembled from her wounds and the bitter cold that had seeped into her bones. She used her good arm to crawl into the corner to relieve herself. The corner stank from weeks of her defecation there. Then she moved as far away as she could into the other corner of the room. A few endless hours later, a guard entered and set a tray of moldy bread and a pitcher of water onto the floor. Her entire sustenance for the day. She gobbled up the bread as fast she could trying not to taste it, then took a few sips of water, her mind working through her plan for the day.

In the early days of her imprisonment, her father had been more merciful and allowed better meals with silverware provided. But as time when on and her fiancé was not found, he became more and more upset with her and started revoking privileges. However, she had managed to smuggle a small butter knife and hidden it among her defecation, the one place her jailor stayed far away from.  
>She was going to escape today. She couldn't handle the brutality any longer. Either she escaped today or she would throw herself off the tower tomorrow.<p>

Her jailor entered the room with a whip and a hot brand. "Your father says you might know the location of Prince Gaston since you were consorting with that beast." He cracked the whip once. "Maybe we can find out today where he is."  
>The whip cut white-hot lacerations into her back. She screamed until her voice broke. The jailor paused for a moment and dragged her up by her collar to peer into her face. "This would be far less painful if you would just die." he whispered to her softly. "Your tenacity is commendable, but stubbornness only prolongs the suffering."<br>"I am innocent." she choked out.  
>"I believe you."<br>Belle blinked in shock.  
>"But unfortunately your father does not. He told me today he was fed up with you and his search for the Prince. He told me to end you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so instead of doing my homework, I wrote this fic. The idea has been bouncing around in my head ever since I first watched the "Skin Deep" episode and I couldn't take it any longer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it, please Review and tell me.<strong>


	2. Murderer

** Chapter 2: Murderer**

The jailor cast her away from him and Belle suddenly found the strength to scramble backward in a desperate escape attempt. She fled to her defecation corner.  
>"The stink won't save you." her jailor sneered.<br>Belle's hands sank into the filth as she frantically searched for her hidden weapon. Suddenly she turned and flung some of the filth at her executioner. A piece of it hit him squarely in the face and he snarled in outrage and advanced upon her in a fury just as her hand closed around her butter knife.  
>"You filthy witch!" he howled while dragging her up by her hair. She shrieked at the pain and lashed out blindly.<br>He dropped her quite suddenly onto the hard floor. She gasped as she looked up to see the knife sticking out of his throat. The man fell to the floor and an eerie silence filled the room. For a few moments, Belle simply stared and listened to the sound of her own breathless panting. The cawing of a crow on the roof of the tower snapped the spell of silence. Her mind set itself back into motion and her thoughts tumbled crazily over one another. She reached out and swiftly jerked the knife from the man's throat and then grabbed his keys to the door. Belle fumbled over the keys, found the right one, and opened the door of her prison. She sprinted to the nearest servant entrance and ducked inside.

Thankfully, the servants were busy preparing noon meal in the kitchens several floors below. She could sneak out unseen. As a little girl, the one thing her father had never approved of was her desire to explore every nook and cranny of the castle, including the servant's quarters. She knew the secret passageways as well as the servants. The castle had been her entire world, except for the occasional, escorted trip outside. She had wanted to know everything about her world. Sneaking through the empty corridors, she entered the room where she knew the servant uniforms were kept. She slipped a dress and cloak over her dirty rags and then made her way outside by crawling through a window into the herb garden. She wrapped the cloak tightly around her as she casually walked through the small back gate that the servants used when they were sent into the forest to find wood. No one noticed her, no one stopped her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. More coming very soon.<br>**


	3. Escape or Capture?

**Chapter 3: Escape or Capture?**

Regina watched Hansel and Gretel station themselves outside of the witch's gingerbread house to wait for nightfall. Then she turned to walk back through the forest to her waiting carriage. She would watch this little drama play out on the mirror at home. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard murderous shouts of "Witch!" echo through the forest. She was unceremoniously knocked to the ground when someone suddenly sprang from the greenery, barreling right into her. Before she could do much more than snarl at the body on top of her, a hand clamped over her mouth. "Please... I'm begging you to be quiet."

Regina paused out of curiosity. The young, female voice sounded very familiar, but she couldn't place it. The sound of men running and shouting other colorful, rude names passed them by. The pursers had lost their prey. The young woman slid off of her and Regina sat up. It took a few moments of staring at her before Regina realized who the girl was. She had blood smeared across half her face and the rest of her looked like she had been dipped in several years of filth. Her eyes were filled with weariness and pain. Despite her obvious youth, the eyes made her look old. Regina remembered her name. "Belle."  
>Belle's eyes widened in shock. "The Queen."<p>

Regina recovered faster than Belle.  
>"Well don't just sit there gawking. You knocked me over, now help me up." Regina snapped at her.<br>Belle scrambled to her feet and reached out a tentative hand as though she was afraid Regina was a cobra that might strike. Regina grabbed her hand and glared at her. Belle flinched, but helped pull her to her feet. Regina dusted herself off as she tried to regain some of her dignity and poise while Belle watched her with wide eyes. Regina glanced back up at her suspiciously. "I thought you threw yourself off the tower."

"That's what my father told everyone." Belle confirmed.  
>"Why?" Regina asked, exasperated.<br>"I suppose it's to save face. He doesn't want everyone to know I actually escaped. But he's still sending hunters after me." Belle shrugged her shoulders, and then winced as the movement brought pain.  
>Regina's sharp eyes didn't miss a single detail. Though she was revolted by the blood and dirt covering the girl, she stepped forward and pulled Belle's cloak off to reveal her wounds. Belle watched nervously as the Queen emotionlessly studied the burn marks and whip lacerations that were visible on her shoulders even under the nasty layer of grime. "The rumors were true then. That your father had you tortured while you were locked in the tower."<p>

Belle looked at her hopelessly. "Are you going to turn me over to him?"  
>She knew the Queen was a witch. Even if she tried to run, she wouldn't get far.<p>

The Queen pondered Belle's question for a moment, analyzing how to best use the situation for her own advantage. Reaching her decision, a deceitfully charming smile spread across her face. "No, of course not, my dear."  
>Regina put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "You should come stay with me."<br>The hope that Belle had started to feel, died quickly at the Queen's words. The last statement had sounded like a command rather than a suggestion. The Queen wasn't going to hand her over to her father because she had something more devious in mind. The Queen tugged on Belle's shoulders to get the girl walking in the direction of her carriage. Belle reluctantly allowed herself to pulled along, deciding that for now anything was better than being returned to her father's less than gentle care.

When the Queen reappeared from the woods with a filthy peasant glued to her side, the guards were startled and surprised. The Queen ignored them and ordered one of them to help Belle into the carriage. The Queen settled inside the carriage on the seat next to Belle and signaled her driver to return to the castle. The carriage set a bumpy pace on the muddy forest road. Belle tried her hardest to stay awake and alert, considering the predator that was sitting right next to her, but she had reached her limit. Her head slipped sideways, landing on the Queen's shoulder. The Queen sighed and instead settled Belle's head in her lap to keep the girl from falling off the seat. The Queen stroked the girl's sleeping face. "If you weren't so filthy, I might have actually enjoyed this."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Leave comments, ideas, even just a "fabulous, please continue soon". I love getting feedback because then I feel like I'm not wasting my time by sharing my work. I write this stuff because I enjoy it, but I <em>share<em> it because I'm hoping someone else will enjoy it too.**


	4. Delightful

**Chapter 4: Delightful**

Belle was bathed, her wounds bandaged, and salves placed on her burn marks. Then she was dressed in a simple gown and treated to a full meal with red wine. After that she was sent to bed to rest and heal.

The next week continued in this pattern. She hadn't seen the Queen since the carriage ride. Belle was loath to provoke the Queen by asking after her, but her curiosity and anxiety about the Queen's future plans was killing her. Finally, after two weeks, she was summoned to dine with the Queen.

The dinner table had been set up in front of the balcony so that the cool evening air made the candlelight flicker. Regina was already seated and toying with her spoon in her tea when Belle entered. The Queen looked up at her and licked her spoon. Belle felt her face suddenly go red and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Your majesty." she curtsied formally.  
>"Please...sit." Regina gestured carelessly at the opposite chair of the small dining table.<p>

Belle sat and the servants moved forward to serve the meal. There was several minutes of tense and awkward silence before the Queen finally broke it. "So have your wounds healed?"  
>"They are much better, thank you." Belle looked up from her plate of roasted fowl to find the Queen staring at her intensely.<p>

She fought the urge to squirm in her chair under the focused scrutiny. "Your father...has been most persistent in finding you. But you are safe, no one knows you are here." the Queen promised her.

"However, I cannot guarantee he will never learn of your whereabouts if he searches for long enough. And it would be most inconvenient for both of us if he finds you. What if he were to have an _accident_?" Regina laid a delicate stress on the word.  
>Belle's eyes flashed, understanding immediately what the Queen meant. "I wouldn't presume to interfere in matters of state."<p>

The Queen smiled with pleasure, "Well then, what about Rumpelstiltskin?"  
>Belle sucked in a breath at his mention, but gritted her teeth and spoke with fury, "I don't ever want to lay eyes upon him again."<p>

"Delightful," the Queen snapped her fingers and a servant stepped forward with a bottle, "how would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I hope Belle will return in the show. They barely scratched the surface of her story. <strong>


	5. Healing Apples

**Chapter 5: Healing Apples**

Belle knew she was drunk. She had decided to indulge herself, wipe away the hideous memories of the past, if only for a few hours. She would swear the Queen was quite tipsy too. That had to be the reason why the Queen had suddenly wrapped her arms around her while they were both sitting by the fire after dinner. Regina buried her face in Belle's soft brown hair and breathed in the scent of lilac bath soap. Alcoholic apple cider always worked wonders. It gave her the perfect excuse for inappropriate behavior. Regina smirked wickedly behind Belle, an idea forming in her head. "Can I see your wounds, dear?"  
>"I guess so." Belle replied dubiously.<br>Regina loosened the back of her dress and bared Belle's shoulder. The wounds had healed, but there were still terrible scar marks from the torture she had endured. "He didn't scar your pretty face." Regina wondered aloud, while a single finger traced a burn line on her shoulder. Belle shivered under the touch. "My father asked him not to."  
>"Hmmm..." Regina focused her attention upon the indented line and directed her energy into Belle's flesh. Regina traced the line with a finger one more time, and as she did the mark receded slowly, finally disappearing altogether. Belle gasped in shock and watched as Regina erased all of the other marks until her shoulder was pure white flesh again. Regina gently kissed the shoulder. "Can I see the rest of your body?"<br>"Yes!" Belle declared, excited at the possibility of having her scars removed. She sat up straight to try to pull her gown off.  
>Regina laughed and pulled Belle back against her. "Patience, my pet. I'd rather the unveiling was slow."<br>"What do you mean?" Belle squirmed against her. It only aroused Regina further and she pressed her lips to Belle's neck. Belle stilled at the sensation of the Queen's lips on her neck and her breathing sped up.  
>Belle said nothing as she watched Regina slowly slide her gown down further and further, healing scars as she went, and continuing to place open-mouthed kisses wherever it pleased her.<p>

With one swift move, Regina jerked her dress down all the way and Belle's breasts spilled out into the light. Regina cupped both in her hands and that's when Belle twisted around searching for Regina's lips. Belle faltered in her search when Regina squeezed, tearing a groan from Belle's throat.  
>The Queen shoved the girl down beneath her before Belle could recover. Once again Belle lunged for her lips, but Regina pinned her down, shaking her head with laughter. She growled at the obvious teasing, then moaned when Regina eased a finger inside of her. "Wait, I'm not...I'm a virgin." Belle stammered.<p>

Regina smirked seductively,"Oh, I know. Just relax."

She began to pump her finger in and out and the wetness grew until Belle bucked her hips. Belle's head fell back, mouth open as if she were trying to eat the sky. Regina added a second finger as Belle fell into the primal rhythm. Regina's thumb circled her clit periodically, stimulating her further. Belle came with a shriek and Regina relaxed back into the cushions pleased with her work. She admired the sight Belle's heaving, pale white flesh before her. The girl crawled over to her a few minutes later after recovering and Regina finally let her taste her lips. All Belle could taste was apples. Lovely, delicious apples.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a lot of ideas for this if I ever find the time to actually write them. I even have some ideas for Belle in Storybrooke and how she ended up under the hospital in Regina's sex dungeon. ;)<br>Regina trolling through the forest looking for girls and minions and her secret sex dungeon was all I could think about after the "Skin Deep" episode.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


End file.
